Understanding the cellular and tissue reservoirs of HIV-1 infection before and during H/\ART, and the responses in cell culture and animal models to therapies that reactivate viral gene expression in latently infected cells should enable design of therapies that ultimately aim to eradicate HIV-1 infection, In situ hybridization, in situ PCR, immunohistochemistry and combinations thereof will provide investigaors in the collaboratory with the tools to characterize cell and tissue reseroirs in the non-human primate model, and the response to therapies that induce reactivation in the animal model and cell culture model.